


Do or Die

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Happy, Sad Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: “I don’t understand,” John insisted, cupping Alexander’s face even as Alexander turned away.





	Do or Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defendedbymypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defendedbymypen/gifts).



> i dunno  
> just  
> i dunno

“I don’t  _ understand _ ,” John insisted, cupping Alexander’s face even as Alexander turned away.

“And you never will,” Alexander muttered before sighing and smiling, “But that’s not important. What’s important, John Laurens, is that someday, either very soon or not very soon at all, someone will look you in the eye and ask you, ‘Was it worth it?’.”

John stared at Alexander for another moment, silent as he searched for something in Alexander’s large, brown eyes. Alexander grinned at him. “Well?” he asked, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from John’s face. “Was it? Was it worth it?”

The quiet held, suspended in the air, for another moment before it was broken by John dragging Alexander’s mouth down to meet his own. “Was it worth it?’ he repeated, tracing Alexander’s brow. “I’d give it all, all over again.”

Alexander smiled, resting his head against John’s for a moment. “Well then,” he murmured, pressing another, final kiss on John’s cheek, “Adieu, my dear Laurens.”

And just like that, without a flash of light or a burst of smoke or a snap, without so much as the whispering of a breeze, Alexander was gone.

John slumped against the wall and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> shout at me?


End file.
